The Legend of the Heart of Rah
by Eiashian Lskyia Silver
Summary: Once, long ago in the land of Greece lived a young empress whom would do anything for her people, but when war breaks out and she searches for assistance from the Egyptian King or Pharaoh will she find something more than help? Or end up locked up....


Author's note: This is just some strange story I came up with out of the blue. It's supposed to take place in ancient times and my friends seemed to like it so I decided to post it for their sake.         

The Legend of the Heart of Rah 

           It was a warm and beautiful day as the Egyptian sun shined harshly down on everyone under it, yet the blue cloudless sky looked as cool as an artic wind. All the people in Giza were too busy to notice a young and mysterious girl walk into the city and into the main street, where the market was. The girl had long silver hair, littered with light blue strands and wore a white dress in the fashion of a Greek with golden bands around her wrists and neck. She slowly entered the market, barely carrying herself as her feet dragged with every step. 

           "I'm exhausted…and so hungry…I wish I had more food left or at least enough money left to stay in an inn for the night and get a fair meal…but I only have a few pounds left…" She thought searching for any sight of food. She kept walking though the crowd until she happened to spot an old man pushing a cart of apples. He too was searching around for something but what she wasn't sure of. He walked slowly and in a dragging way and every few steps he'd stop and dry his forehead of sweat. She thought to herself and smiled. 

           "Excuse me sir…but how much are your apples?" She called out as she was in close enough range to ask. 

           "3 pounds, why do you ask?" he called out now directly in front of her. Her smile now became even brighter and she handed him 6 pounds and said, 

           "One apple please." Without thinking the old man pulled out one apple and handed it to her and said, 

           "Thank you very much young lady." She happily took the apple and said, 

           "You are very welcome sir." and began to walk off but he then realized she'd given him enough for two apples and since she was still in distance of hearing he called out and said, 

           "Wait! You've forgot your change Miss!" she stopped, walked up to him, and said, 

           "I did no such thing, I chose to give you that much and it would very much please me for you to keep it." Still as cheerful as ever, she took a large bite out of her apple, closed her eyes and took in the delicious flavor of the apple as she hadn't eaten in days and was on the verge of starvation…or at least she felt like she was. The old man stood and watched as she slowly chewed up the bite of apple, savoring the taste. She finally opened her eyes and called out, 

           "This is the best tasting apple I've ever eaten." The elderly man stared at her in partly amazement of her strange ways, partly questioning her sanity. He did decide she was just a nice young foreigner whom wasn't accustomed to the quite ways of the Egyptians and also decided he should pay her back for her kindness. 

           "Here…" he said handing her another apple into her small hands. She looked up at him, scanning her face for any expression of trickery, then after a few moments of this accepted the apple. 

           "Thank you sir, but you did not have to give me two apples when I clearly gave you an acceptable price for your apple. You are very kind and a very talented farmer." she stated then waved goodbye as she walked away. She again started eating the first apple she was given, and was walking towards the palace now happily, very satisfied with her food though she was still exhausted and needed water and rest along with food. Just as she thought about going to the river and taking refuge there she heard a yell. 

           "Thief! Thief! Stop her before she gets away!" At this she searched the crowd for anyone who might have been this thief, yet all she knew was whoever it may have been it was a girl since they had said stop her. Caught off guard, a fairly tall man dressed in traditional blue mage's robes took her wrist from behind her and twirled her around. 

           "Trying to get away are we?" The man said. He was clearly a mage as he dressed in clothing only mages were permitted to wear. His hair was a dark brown and skin fairly pale, and though she could not tell the color of his eyes, she knew they were dark and deep within them laid a cold and desolate mind, devoid of any warmth or kindness and amazingly she found that she pitied him but still could not deny her fear of him as well. 

           "S…sir, I am no thief. You must have mistaken me for someone else." she said calmly as she could manage. The man stared at her in disbelief and stated with a slight flare of anger,

           "Do you dare say Seto, High Mage of all Egypt, has mistaken the same thief I am sure I saw steal an apple from a poor elderly man?" She stared down at the ground, as she couldn't stand to look into those chillingly emotionless eyes for another moment. Now a little upset she thought, 

           "All High Mages are the same everywhere… arrogant and devoid of kindness…I should take some minor percussion when dealing with this mage for he may be quite lethal with angered." then spoke. 

           "Listen, all mortals make mistakes, and that we all are. If you let me go now I'll forget about this incident and pretend it never occurred. Ok?"  Seto now blazed into full fury, 

           "IF ALL MORTALS MAKE MISTAKES THEN I AM IMMORTAL!!! I MADE NO MISTAKE AND FILTH LIKE YOU SHALL NOT WALK THE STREETS OF EGYPT!!!!" he almost screamed, flames burning in his eyes, and scorching her with his glare. This, though, only caused her to become angry as well and so she yelled out a response. 

           "You are no immortal, as no being here is! Now release my wrist or else I will have to take action!" he now seemed so angry that she could have sworn he was beginning to glow an eerie aura and called out, 

           "Guards! Seize her!" She immediately searched around for some huge cruel men to run up and grab her by the arms roughly and drag her to the middle of nowhere, but she was slightly surprised. Two guards, muscular and apparently well trained in battle rushed up to her…but then they both done something she did not expect. Both froze in their tracks and stared down at her, a short woman, that looked to only be about 15 or even younger, but still, in their eyes, beautiful. She seemed so innocent, young and mysterious that they could not see anything beyond that. So disbelieving that this girl could have done anything wrong one finally spoke up. 

           "Sir…no disrespect is meant of this…but…are you sure this is the girl you saw steal that apple…it…just couldn't have been sir…she…looks nothing like a thief." Again Seto flared up in anger and yelled out, 

           "Do not drought my authority, you foolish, worthless, idiot of a guard! Don't let her innocent appearance fool you as it did the elderly merchant! Seize her while I can still aid you and still have fair grip around her wrist!" Both again cowered under the order of the mage and immediately took her by both arms. 

           "I am going to the palace to inform the Pharaoh of these events, meet me there shortly...but first beat this wrench for her defiance of me!" he ordered both guards once again. They both followed the order like two well-trained dogs…it made her sick. They now drug her through the crow, everyone ignoring her pleas for help as if occurrences like this happened all the time. 

           "Help, help! Please, I've done nothing!" she called out to the crown yet none answered. She was now slightly scared of where she was being drug to, and how it was so strange that no one was paying attention to her pleas, though a few raised their heads at hearing the pleas but that was all they done. No one came to her aid. Eventually they reached the entry to a back alley. It had a horrible musty smell to it as well as the smell of filth for it hadn't been traveled through in a very long time. Reaching there she was jerked away from one guard as the other took her by the shoulders and slung her against the cold stonewall. As soon as her head made impact with the wall, she could feel it throbbing and a sharp, unbearable pain struck her head as well. She could also feel the blood begin to slowly leak from the wound. The guard now raised a fist and prepared to slam it into the side of her face when he froze again as they did before. Froze right before his fist even touched her face and stared at her flinching face as tears began to rush to his eyes. 

           "I…I can't do this brother…we've done a lot wrong under the command of Master Seto but it too far…I've…I've killed others…rebellious men defying Master…men who tried to attach Master…even some women who wished ill will against Master but…this girl…she hasn't done anything…and she's so young…it's not right…besides Master Seto has ill plans as well. You remember when we used to work for the Pharaoh don't you Kinjo? And our now Pharaoh was just a boy…well…he said…said he'd kill him and take the thrown by force! You see? Master Seto isn't at all good…" he murmured out in a mix of emotions. The guard looked at him confused and stated flatly, 

           "Yes but…he'll kill us if we don't carry out his will! I can't help what happens to Pharaoh Yami! And besides he's the one who kicked us out of the palace, bother, and we shouldn't be talking of such things in front of this girl, she will live because Master Seto wished us to bring her to the palace remember?" As soon as she heard this she couldn't believe it, how could they have known of such a thing and why hadn't they reported it to the Pharaoh, was it for revenge, and what did they do to get kicked out of the palace? 

           "I wish I could figure this out…I wish I could just ask them but they wouldn't answer me…" she thought watching them as they talked. 

           "I don't care Kinjo! I'm not going to be responsible for some horrible deed committed in "Master's" name! I'm sick of this! I don't want to be one of his guards any more! Nor do care if this girl hears about "Master's" plans! Maybe she's have the courage to tell Pharaoh Yami and save his life!" the other said releasing her shoulders and turning his back her so he could talk to his brother, apparently called Kinjo. She now took her turn cowering. Behind the other guard that is, hiding and hoping they'd forget her and she could run for it, yet when she was sure they were too caught up in their argument to notice her she came to realization with something. She was now too weak to run, fight, or even stand. She was so weak from a heavy loss of blood that her knees were not even strong enough to support her at this time. 

           She now became slightly worried for she could no longer get away from them. She then heard Kinjo say, 

                "Move over bother, I'll do this if you don't have the courage." Then he shoved the other out of the way and walked up to her. She immediately shut her eyes tight, afraid of the pain that she knew would soon overcome her. Her head was still bleeding and was too weak to stand yet, but still could hope still lay hidden in shadows? 

           As the guard raised his fist and slammed it into her stomach she somehow ignored the pain, ignored the sensation all together, because as he done this she could see a shadow in the corner of the alley and her lips curved to form a smile. Yet still the pain would come, at a later time. As Kinjo raised his fist to strike her again he noticed her small smile. 

           "Why are you smiling? Wh…what have you got up your sleeve?" he nervously stuttered, slightly scared of the mysterious young woman. She laughed lightly to herself then said, 

           " Oh…it's nothing…it's just…it amuses me…" wiping her words into the wind in a light whisper. Kinjo was now very confused as this girl found something funny as she was being beat, but what he could conclude was there was something she was going to do that would catch them off guard. He lifted his fist to strike her again but heard his brother behind him scream. He turned to see what scared his brother when he met the Black Magician Girl's staff, only inches from his face. He swallowed and stuttered out, 

           "We…we're all…going to…die…" The girl just smiled from behind him, and glided in front of him held her hand up to Black Magician Girl, and she obediently lowered her staff and floated out of the way yet still stayed at the side of the girl. Both guards stared in amazement. 

           "How did you do that? Why didn't it kill you?" Jiano, Kinjo's brother blurted out in the mist of confusion. The young girl turned to him, looked and smiled in her usual mysterious manner and said, 

           " In my land she is known as the Black Magician girl, others call her the Dark Magician girl, but that is far from the point. She is forever in my _debt _as she says. She protects me and will carry out any will I have. I can call her back at the wave of a hand, but all the same I _could_ call her to obliterate you both. And that I will do if you do not listen to my plan and follow it out as I say. Ok?" Both guards, shocked by the information just passed on to them and were now willing to listen to every word this young girl spoke, and nodded their heads in agreement to her proposition. She then weakly walked down the alley, not the same path as before but one neither Jiano nor Kinjo had even taken before. She finally reached a foreign back road and began to walk forward but a group of guards ran right in front of her, almost knocking her down. She angrily glared at them and began to walk forward again, and was out in the middle of the street when a white haired man ran straight into her, causing both of them to fall. He had been carrying a bag with him, and when it dropped, many jewels and assortments a gold coins and such fell to the ground, that first caught the girl's eyes, but when she looked up this is what shocked her. The man had been in Greece at one time, a thief who stole straight out of the homes of the rich. She expected him to be doing the same here, and though she'd loved to have Jiano and Kinjo turn him in and have him locked away forever, she knew, in the back of her head something told her if she did it would rune something about her plan. 

           "Stupid guard…s…." the white haired man begun but looking up, he knew Jiano and Kinjo were guards as well. Both stepped forward ready to fight if called upon, yet the girl held up her hand and said, 

           "Don't arrest him just yet…let him speak his peace first." Shocked he looked over to her and said, 

           "Hey, I didn't mean to run into you whoever you are…wait a minute…who are you anyways? I've never stolen fro…I mean seen you around here before." He questioned her. 

           "Oh…just a little no one…" she answered. 

           "No ones don't have body guards walking around with them. Now, answer! Who are you?" he asked again becoming impatiently. She slyly smiled, knowing she could easily outwit this man, and stated

           "What if I told you I killed the man these guards last protected and stole them?" He glared at her suspiciously and said, 

           "And what if I said I don't buy that for a second." She then reached behind her neck and unhooked her necklace, then caught it as it fell off her neck and caustionly handed it to him, 

           "I stole this from the Empress of Greece herself. How's that for proof?" recognizing it, he handed it back to her and said, 

           "I guess I can believe you…my name, as everyone calls me is Bakura. Now what's yours?" 

           "Lskyia. Now why were you running?" she solemnly stated as he got up. Giving her a hand, she stood up herself and said, 

           " I was running from the guards, but then took a back road, got behind them and was going to go down this alley and get away but _as you know, _I ran into you and if you change your mind and call your guards on me then I'll kill you as well as the pharaoh…" Bakura managed to blurt out. This shocked her a bit, and it shown on her face, and unfortunately Bakura saw this. 

           "This girl is no thief as she clams to be. She dresses too finely, and no real thief would be shocked by a threat like that. I'll trick her and kill her while I can and before this little girl can go tell Pharaoh Yami my plan." He thought as he smirked at the shock on her face. She herself was thinking just that, 

           "I should go warn the Pharaoh. This Bakura has become more than just a thief; he's now planning to kill people. He must be stopped…oh now how will this work into my plan…and did he just smirk at me? Oh no he can see right through me…I can just feel it…" Lskyia thought worriedly. 

           "Come on…my hideout is this way." Bakura stated walking down the alley they'd just came down.

Meanwhile 

           The Pharaoh sat on his throne…asleep. After a long day of meetings with representatives from various countries about the upcoming war, each getting into great fights and a few even summoning monsters which had been banned from use or at least had been in Egypt because of a great abuse of power. It was just lucky that the Black Magician was near by or else it would have become a huge mess. After a bad dream he slowly awoke from a before deep, peaceful slumber. 

           "Not another nightmare." He muttered as he slowly opened his eyes. The last two weeks he kept having the same nightmare, and though it wasn't clear to him he did know it had something to do with being cased into the shadow realm and a great white beast, that looked to be the great white beast destroying a girl, one he'd never seen in his entire life, but he could feel that she was somehow to great importance to him. Glazing sleepy around, he could see a few guards that lined the walls, ready for any sort of attack, and Teana guarding the door as always for she was one of his advisors and also kept watch of the door as to question anyone wishing to see Pharaoh Yami. He could also see a shadow move across the wall, quite quickly but this did not trouble him for he knew it was only the Black Magician standing guard over him as always. He did, from time to time wonder why the Black Magician watched over him, though one of his advisor's, known as Simon Muran, had told him once that he had watched over the entire Amenhotep Dynasty but that still left things unsaid and he knew it. He began to drift back it sleep when a big bang came from the other side of the door, Teana then slowly opened it in reaction. After a few minutes of speaking to the person on the other side, 

           " Pharaoh, Seto would like to speak to you. Would you like me to send him away for now?"  She called out, knowing that Yami was exhausted and speaking to Seto at the time would only irritate him even more. He shook his head in disagreement and called out in dismay, 

           "Just send him in now." At this he burst though the doors and called out, 

           "I caught a spy as well as a thief in the market place, she should be here any minute." The pharaoh's only response was a short sigh. Waiting for a few minutes, Yami's patience started to run out, 

           "Seto, when will this spy be here?" he questioned. 

           "I…I don't know! She's supposed to be here already." Seto replied. Angrily, Yami rose from his thrown, walked down to the door, walked straight past Seto and slung the doors open. 

           "We might as well go search for her. She probably escaped your guards." He stated annoyed. 

**Back to Lskyia,**

           As they walked down the alley, she could feel something dangerously wrong down inside of her. Every step brought more worry and more tension to run away. Around the middle of the alley Bakura froze in his tracks and turned back to Lskyia, and as he did a sly and evil smile formed on his face. 

           "You're really not that bad at acting, but you know what really gave you away? Your eyes, I could follow your expressions and besides that no thief's eyes are quite that soft and innocent…and so I can't trust you I'm sorry but I must end your life now. Prepare to be sent to the shadow realm!" he called out. A horrible chill ran through her veins like ice, freezing her in fear as a beast rose up from the ground. She already knew it was a dragon, for she first caught sight of its wings but when it fully emerged it horrified her. As a burst white, silver and shades of light blue blinded her, causing her to stumble backwards and land against a wall, she now knew what it was; the Mystic White Beast. As she hit the wall she allowed herself to slide down as tears filled her eyes. 

           "Please, please! Don't! I won't tell! I swear! Just call it back!" she pleaded to him, the only response she received was a horrifying laugh that echoed though the alley, and screamed though her ears. He then flung his hand up and called out, 

           "Legendary Mystic White Beast! Obliterate her!" She pulled her cloak around her and screamed out in fear. Fortunately, as Yami and Seto were walking down Center Street asking people if they'd seen her, they happened to hear her scream, but still that wasn't what really saved her. It was the Black Magician Girl that came to her rescue, just as the beast attached she flew in front of her, guarding it's attach but still taking heavy damage as she collapsed to the ground. When they finally reached the alley the first to react to the situation was the Black Magician, who had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, as he saw Black Magician Girl was seriously injured and the Mystic White Beast was preparing to attach again. He flew quickly to her side and said something in their language, then looked up to the beast, full fury blazing in his eyes. It ignored his anger, and Bakura made a dangerous mistake. 

           "What is this? The Black Magician trying to stand up to the great Mystic White Beast? How pathetic! Mystic White Beast I order you to attach and obliterate them both!" It again shot a great white beam out of its mouth, now ready to take two victims with it, but something happened that none did expect. The Black Magician attached against the beam, his whole body glowing in a dark purple aura. The magic collided and caused the white beam to deplete slowly as the dark purple magic cast over in a dark shadow of the Black Magician was actually winning over the Mystic White Beast's magic and within minutes it's magic disappeared and the dark purple ball of magic hit it, destroying it within seconds. After it was gone, Seto now ordered both guards to arrest Bakura. He then said something to Bakura but Yami completely missed whatever he had said, for when he looked around the alley for the victim, he happened to spot person covered over with a blue cloak shivering. He cautiously walked up to her, knelt down and said, 

           " It's alright now. You can come out." Still shivering she managed to stutter out,

           "I know….I'm dead….now please leave me alone." He laughed a little at this and replied with, 

           "You are still very alive. You were saved by a Black Magician Girl." As soon as she heard those words she jumped up, threw off her cloak and ran to Black Magician Girl, but received quite a surprise, the Black Magician was standing over her. She froze in fear and softly said, 

           "Listen. I'm not going to hurt her. I just want to speak to her. Is that understood?" He nodded in agreement but still stayed by her side. She knelt down on the other side of her and whispered, 

           "Serene? Are you ok? Are you still alive?" at this she barely opened her eyes and turned to her and nodded. Lskyia smiled lightly, glad she wasn't dead but knew she was seriously injured and could die and to her that would be a true tragedy for she had been Lskyia's protector ever since she was very young. Yami watched in confusion. 

           "Did she just call Black Magician Girl by name? That….is very strange…" he thought still watching her. He'd never seen anyone who considered his or her summoning monster a _friend_. He was also quite intrigued by this girl also having a protector like his own and to top that both monsters seemed to know each other. She was still knelt down next to Black Magician Girl, fearing her death would come soon, when Seto came and jerked her up by the arm. 

           "Come now thief, let _it_ die in peace! You have done enough damage as it is! Besides it's only a summoning monster, no reason to be upset." Seto stated, his voice as poison venom. Now barely standing, becoming incredibly weak from the injury to the head, she managed to say something. 

           "She is my friend and I will not leave her to die! I won't let her die!" she said, tears streaming down her face. Yami was now very confused. She really did consider a summoning monster her friend, and seemed to be able to talk to _her as she made it clear it was. He had so many questions yet knew it would be absurd to talk to a thief. _

           "You will leave or else I'll kill you!" Seto yelled slinging her down by the arm he had jerked her up by. Yami had finally seen enough and called out, 

           "Seto! There is no call for you actions! Leave this girl alone, you have done enough!" Seto stood shocked by the pharaoh's order, and though anger was building up in him, he had to comply with Yami's orders or else he could be sent to death for defiance of him. Yami then walked up to her and offered her a hand up. She stared at his hand for a few minutes, questioning if she should take it or not, then after a few minutes he said something to her, 

           "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." Lskyia just stared up at him for a second, trying to register what he just said in her head. Finally she decided to trust him and allowed him to help her up. Now when she was standing Yami finally got a good look at her…and what shocked him is that she looked exactly like the girl in the nightmare he kept having. Though he didn't say anything to her about it, she knew that he must have found something amazingly interesting about her for he didn't stop staring at her for about two solid minutes. He finally got the nerve to talk again and said, 

           "Seto…. I'm going back to the palace. Bring the thief there and I shall decide what should be done with her." As soon as he said this Lskyia could feel something inside her screaming for him not to leave her alone with Seto. A settled fear that rested inside her that had now been awakened. She felt like crying or maybe really screaming out for him not to leave her. Then another thing came into mind. What was going to happen to Serene? Upon reaction to the thought, she turned back around to see if Serene was doing any better, but she wasn't there. The Black Magician had picked her up and was now slightly hovering above the ground as he gently cradled her in his arms. Then suddenly in a poof of purple lined black smoke, they were gone. 

           "Oh….I hope he takes care of her." Lskyia thought. When she turned back the pharaoh was already gone and so were both guards as they had already drug Bakura off to the dungeon.  The only _person_ there with her was Seto, who was definitely not her choose of company. 

           "Come NOW thief!" he yelled grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her along. She just walked on, not feeling like arguing at the time. By the time they got to the palace she was once again very weak from her injury to the head and felt faint. The only thing keeping her moving was the constant pulling from Seto who thought of her as some sort of poorly trained dog or something. They finally reached the throne room doors and Seto called out, 

           "We're here! Let us in Teana! Now!" The doors quickly flew open and they walked it, Lskyia stumbling with every step. Yami heard them walk in and looked up from scrolls he had been looking over, many trying to beg Egypt for their allegiance so that they would help them when times of war came to their land. Seeing Lskyia again, he froze a little but tried him best to maintain his royal appearance. He couldn't help but be completely confused and curious about her for she seemed quite a bit like himself. She herself froze in her tracks but not because of seeing the great pharaoh or anything of the sort, to tell the truth no one was quite sure of why she stopped.

Switching to Lskyia's point of view 

           It was quite funny. Everyone stared around at me as I froze in my tracks, as if I wasn't able to make a sudden stop. I could tell they were afraid of me, for all of the people staring at me was so shocked to see me stop like they were afraid I'd cast a spell or maybe summon a summon monster or something of the sort. All except for the pharaoh, who had been watching me ever since I entered his thrown room. It was predictable that a pharaoh wouldn't be afraid of me because they were supposed to be brave souls but it was even more unpredictable that he seemed to have an obsession with me. 

When he first met me, he offered me a hand up but I was too afraid to look beyond my cloak I'd thrown over me but as soon as he'd said a black magician girl had saved me I threw all traces of shyness out of my mind jumped up for I of course was worried about Serene as she is called. Even when I was talking to Serene he watched me for I could feel his eyes upon me and when the high mage Seto tried to force me away from my dear friend Serene he even defended me. It would have been sort of sweet if it weren't so bothersome. It wasn't like I was completely trying to reject him or anything but I couldn't help but feel that he was more fascinated with me than actually attracted to me. I did though, to an extent, trust him for he seemed to be a rather kind soul. 

After a few minutes of continuingly staring at me the pharaoh went back to reading the scrolls stacked up on his lap, which made me feel quite a bit relieved. Seto now began to talk again, of course with the same tone of arrogance. 

" Pharaoh Yami, what punishment shall _the thief _receive?" At this he looked up from his scrolls again, looked dully over to Seto for a second, then back to me. This time I could feel his eyes scanning me. I wanted to blush but somehow I couldn't, somehow my body knew that if I were to blush then everyone would know he was staring at me and would try and question what he found so interesting about me, which I myself did not want to hear. He then spoke, and before he spoke now I did not notice the smooth, easy flow of his voice. 

"Do what you wish with her for the moment. I shall decide her punishment myself at a later time when I have the time in which I can think things though." I loved the way it sounded, though the words were cold and solemn somehow I could hear still the sound of a kind and wise person. But as I was lost in thinking about how nice his voice sounded, Seto called his guards to me. Seeing them come, I knew this would be the last time I would have chance to deliver my message to the pharaoh, so without thinking about anything, about the guards, or Seto, or anything I ran to the thrown. Which unfortunately was a deadly decision. 

Switching to Yami's point of view 

           As the young girl ran towards my thrown, I hadn't thought much of it. Yet my guards did, for as soon as she reached the thrown, only feet from it, they attached her. Like a pack of wild beast, they tried to beat her away from the thrown, but she would not move and they would not quit beating her, trying to force her to move or die trying to stay where she now lay. She could no longer move now, but yet they still beat her, trying to make her move. I couldn't bare it anymore, seeing such a young and beautiful woman being beat to death, so I tried to call out and tell them to stop yet my voice was choked back by the tears that were flooding my eyes. I did not give up then though, for the girl would die if I did so I called out again. This time it did manage to escape my mouth and enter the room, but only in vein for it was drown out by the yells of the guards and the muffled cries for help coming from the girl. Finally I arouse from the thrown and yelled out,

           "STOP!" 

It echoed through the thrown room, and through the empty halls, some even said they could hear it a bit out in the streets. The sound of the pharaoh calling out, his voice begging, for a young girl to be spared, no one knew just why, no one understood just why he wished her spared, but guessed it was just out of kindness of the young pharaoh's still pure heart. But one thing was for certain. When the order was heard the guards did cease, revealing and trembling young woman who looked very young but shown all the wisdom of the ages through her eyes. Pharaoh Yami then done something that would again amaze everyone who was present in the room. He walked down to her, knelt down to her side and asked,

"Are you ok?" and offered her a hand up. She was trembling slightly, fear frozen on her face, yet something else was there. Shame, she was ashamed that she couldn't fight any of them though they all attacked her at the same time. She felt as though she should protect herself and ask help of no one. Her deep blue, purple lined eyes were lost in a world far away, the fated recalled memories of her past and home. 

She sat upon the riverbank all alone, only a child of six when some kidnappers snuck up behind her. She was lightly singing to herself, a happy young princess, unaware of the people behind her. One grabbed her up behind and covered her mouth with his hand. He instinctively thought she would fight back, bit him or something but she didn't. She just cried and shut her eyes as though she was praying. He turned to the others and they all laughed at the site which made her cry ever more. Then a shadow crossed behind them, yet only Lskyia saw it. Suddenly a Black Magician Girl turned up dead in front of them, smiling. The men were so afraid they dropped Lskyia and ran.  

"Little girl! You should watch yourself or at least fight back." She told Lskyia, who was still shivering and crying upon the ground. For a few moments she didn't answer but then said in a whisper,   
           "I'm sorry…I didn't want to hurt them…" shocked Serene burst out, 

"Well they wanted to hurt you! You have to defend yourself, besides you couldn't do much damage to those guys. They're much stronger than you right now. Listen, I'll protect you from now on if you like but I am not an official summoning monster right now so I can't fight off other summoning monsters right now but I'll still come anytime you need protection from people…Ok?" She nodded and said cheerfully, 

"And if I need someone to talk to? Since you can talk…" Serene smiled and nodded then stated, 

"My name's Serene, I already know your Lskyia, princess of Greece. One day you will rule a great country." And left in a cloud of smoke. 

Then reality hit her as the Pharaoh was calling, 

"Young girl! Young girl! Are you alright?" she finally answered in a whisper, 

"Yes…I am…" yet collapsed there, completely breathless. A large guard came and picked her up, carrying her over his shoulder, roughly to the dungeon. 


End file.
